gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JamesonOTP/Leaving Glee Wiki and Stepping Down as Admin
I'm about to speak my mind because I owe it to you to be completely honest with why I am leaving. I expect with me being honest and keeping it real, some people will get mad at me so I say in advance: *If this blog gets deleted by an admin because they don't like anything I have to say, it is backed up and protected on my own wiki, so you're not ridding the world of it. *If I get unfairly banned by anyone, I will report it to Wikia because in the distant future I ''may ''return if this wiki ever manages to return to its former glory. *If I am attacked in the comments, I will report the user(s). I am sorry, but I am done here. I don't like what this place has become or stands for anymore. It's not the same place it used to be and it's not a good representation of the message of inclusion that Glee spreads. Getting Rid of Doc Whether getting rid of Doc was the right issue or not, I disagree heavily with how it was done. It showed such dishonestly. By the way, the people who removed Doc act like they are heroes for what was done, but I will let you in on a little secret. Doc was gonna step down and leave Glee Wiki anyway. We had a nice long chat in PM right before the events that "led" to her being ousted. She had enough of it all and was leaving. That's why she promoted me to bureau. She thought another adult could help lead the wiki with maturity and wisdom so she promoted me to help in her absence. So, had none of this happened, Doc would have left anyway. So instead, we had they mutiny that led to many people leaving. So we didn't have to be forced to be out through the events that left so many scared, confused, not knowing who to trust, etc. The bad funk that fell over the wiki was avoidable. And as for sayingn that she "lied about who she was, blah. blah blah," I feel that as none of us have met her, we don't have the proper proof either way to judge her but yet everybody did. Truth is, anyone here can be anyone and the recent problem with multiple accounts and two people involved in the revolt being proved to not being who they say they are, it only shows that the problem should run deeper to those in charge here than just Doc. Anyone here could very well not be who they say they are. The fact is, we don't know. WE. DON'T. KNOW. That's a gamble you take with the internet. You don't know for sure who is lying and who isn't and to judge people without proof is wrong. It's judgmental and I am not comfortable with such an enviroment. Witch Hunt: Exclusion, Bullying, and Ostracism The worst thing about the Doc mutiny is afterwards, it seemed to become a witch hunt. People who were friends with Doc were not trusted, excluded, ostracized, and turned into Pariahs. We were treated horrible. We were told, no matter what our rank is on the wiki (I was #58 out of 3 million btw, thank you), how many contributions you had, or what you did for the wiki, that if you were friends with Doc you didn't deserve your position. It hurt, to be told that. It's not very nice, but they didn't care. They didn't care if they ignored you, left you out, treated your horribly all because of who your friends were. They became so paranoid that we would strike back that they stalked us and spied on us in my wiki's chat. We were terrorized. It was horrible. And frankly, with everything that Glee stands for, I don't find this to be representative of this wiki. The sad fact is that some of those who treated us like dirt were in power on this wiki (chat mods, admins, etc). And then people who were told were trying to take us down came to our chat and faked being nice to us and wanting to make up. I now see it was all a lie and I figure that they just wanted me to give up my bureau rights easily and without a fight after the vote. Which, as Wikia pointed out, was unfair because it was hosted on another site and also, despite being told not to make it a popularity contest, it really was. I know Isha, Sasha, and Nathan are all more popular than me. You can easily look at the results and see it's reflective of popularity on this wiki. But I'm not sore about not being a bureau. I am too busy with my own wiki. Besides, I see that this wiki is going downhill. It's like the Titanic. It hit the iceberg; I'm not gonna try to keep this massive ship afloat when it's clear it's eventually gonna hit bottom. I'm doing like all the others and heading to the lifeboats and getting the heck out of here before it pulls me under. And besides, when I was bureau, half the plans were made without my input. More exclusion. I was told that it was because I "they didn't know if I could be trusted." Yeah, well: #Great way to judge me based solely on who my friends are. #Great way to hold your issues with Doc against me when I'm an entirely different person. #It's my job to be able to be trusted. My experience as an admin/bureau should speak for itself, but nope. I am frankly tired of the bullying behavior and feeling like I don't belong. This is main reason I am leaving. Power Struggle It's clear that so many people here were obsessed with getting into power/staying in power that the important things were overlooked. They seemed too busy with holding the vote Wikia advised them to hold off one, picking new backgrounds, etc than dealing with the trolls or all the people leaving. I was busying trying to expose and deal with two trolls who were terrorizing my wiki and Glee Wiki while no one else seemed to care. Maybe they did care. I don't know. It's hard to tell when a group had those very same bullies in their inner circle for so long and let them convince them to turn this whole wiki into the Salem Witch trails. Departure I really hope the people in charge now do something to save this wiki. It needs a complete 360 because it's going down hard. There is too much negativity attached now, people like myself were treated horribly here, etc. Wikia removing your bureau rights should have been a wake-up call that this place needed change and pronto. My last day in chat, I saw no change. You love this place so much, like I once did, you have to fight for it. It's not the same place I once knew and loved. I let myself fall into depression because of how I was treated here...all because of who my friends are...and aren't. I was harassed, bullied, ignored, ostracised, and mistreated all by some of those involved in Free Beer and their close friends. When you're told you don't deserve a position you worked hard for and you're told you can't be trusted because of who your friends are, it's damaging. It hurts. And it proves this wiki doesn't care about what's best for the well being of it's users. It was all a stupid war, power struggle, and witch hunt. And I'm through. If one day, this wiki returns to the happy, friendly, inclusive, welcoming place it used to be, I will return. Until then, and possibly forever as I don't see this happening, good-bye everyone. But this place treated me horrible and I'm worth more than that. All of you are. About My Fan Fiction I am continuing my fan fiction but I am doing so on my wiki. http://gleethenextgenerationfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Glee:_The_Next_Generation_Fan_Fiction_Wiki That's the link. It's growing fast and its quality rivals that of Glee Wiki. You will see it's a weel developed, nice wiki. It's not a thrown together fan fiction wiki. A lot of the people who have left here have came there as regular memebrs and they can tell you, it's a much happier, inviting, welcoming, friendly place. We accept everyone and treat them a lot better than I was treated here. Any of you are welcome there if you have the right intentions. We abolished the 20 Edits To Chat Rule, but we cracked down on the bullying and harrassment rules so it can continue to be a happy, safe place. You can read all the episode, past and future there if you are a fan of my fan fiction, Glee: The Next Generation. Here's the newest episode link, BTW: http://gleethenextgenerationfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/The_Definitive_Editions%3A_New_Divide In Closing I will forever grateful for this wiki. It was the reason for my fan fiction and the reason I made so many great friends. But I can't get over how I was treated lately or what this place has become. I will miss you all. GOODBYE MY FRIENDS. AND EVEN THOSE WHO HATE ME. ♥ Category:Blog posts